


Amber spark of ruin chapter 1

by ThePsychoticGod



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychoticGod/pseuds/ThePsychoticGod





	Amber spark of ruin chapter 1

Chapter 1: a spark in to flames

Screams and the sounds of bullets covered a woman's ears. The smell of blood filling her nose as her heartbeat rapidly. Her vision hazed, yet tinted red as what seemed like a shadowy figure started towards her. It's demonic eyes burned into her mind, blood dripping from some kind of blade in it's. A moment later I leapt forward, raising the blade up to strike. 

The woman opened her right eye as the left hid under an eye patch, waking up from the dream. She gasped for air before pausing, calming down. The memory of the final moments of someone she used to be haunting her dreams. 

She looked out the window of the helicopter she was in, seeing the landscape below. It was filled with forests and mountains, roads stretching through both. The sky shined in a calming red, the sun setting over the hills. She knew the beauty of the land-only hid the evil that roamed it, yet the thought of that only gave her a calm smile. 

She rubbed her head, feeling the demonic horns on her head. Her tail sway behind her. It took her time to accept her new place in the world as a demon from once being human. Her red skin made it impossible to even deny. 

“ Come in Shade. You are approaching the meeting point. Straight shot has already secured the zone.” The voice of her commander spoke from her earpiece. She rolled her eyes, less than happy with her code name. Her eyes wandered, noticing an outpost beneath the chopper as the moved. 

“ Hey, boss. I may be a little late to meet the team. But don’t worry. I’m can find some useful info on my way.” She replied before opening the door to the chopper. Air rushed in, feeling refreshing and strong against her body. It caused her trench coat to fly back, flapping in the wind. A wide smile filled her face as she grabbed her silenced pistol from its hustler on the left of her chest. 

“ What? S-Shade don’t you dare do something reckless! I’m in charge of this operation so listen to me!” the voice called out from her earpiece, stuttering slight. Shade let out a slight laugh, considering what he said for a moment. 

She leapt out of the chopper as it continued to the meeting point. She felt the rush of the air against her body as she flew towards the outpost, aiming to land inside. She quickly took note of what protected the place as she got closer and closer. 

She saw five human soldiers guarding at the entrance, two demons standing in towers, serving as snipers and one figure inside the main building standing at a window. She couldn’t tell that their race was as she fell, yet she knew her objective was with that one. 

As she came closer to the ground she held her free hand in front of her, towards the ground. A red ring of flames began to form on the ground and another on the side of a wall next to it. She passed through the on the ground, causing her to exit the one on the wall. It slowed her momentum down, allowing her to land and roll behind cover. The demonic portals vanished as quickly as they appeared, showing no signs they were even there. 

Moving from cover to cover she made her way to the main building, peeking inside to see the figure. I sigh left her breath as she saw the race the commander of the camp was. The steel armour with a lack of a helmet gave it away for her. 

The figure looking over some documents was an angel. His large white wings rested on his back as his dark skin had pure white tattoos. His attention grabbed by the rapper tapping of feet rushing behind him. 

Before he could even turn around a pair of hands covered his mouth, preventing him from calling for help from behind. Quickly after shade's tail wrapped around his neck, restricting his ability to speak even if it would only prevent him from raising his voice. 

“ Hello, pal. I have a complaint about this place so can you direct me to your superiors? I name would help oh so much.” Shade confidently whispered in his ear, removing her hands to let him speak. To her surprise, she could hear him let out a slight laugh. 

“ You honestly think you can take down Amber? You don’t even have a chance at beating Laverna. Want to know why I’m even telling you this? Because neither of them will even know you existed.” He threatened before his wings forcefully launched shade off his back. As her tail lost its grip he grabbed on to it, pulling her and slamming her into the ground. 

He let out a confident laugh, placing her hands together to crack his knuckles. As he did light flashed from them. The light wrapped around his hands, forming holy gauntlets. Shade was unamused, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands behind her head. Using her centre of gravity she pushed herself up, landing back on her feet. 

“ Stop wasting time and get what you're looking for already.” A new voice over her earpiece told her to do. A second later the sharp sound of a bullet piercing through the glass behind the angel caught shade's ear. She blinked, seeing a hole through her foe's head. She lowered her guard, regaining her calm posture as the body collapsed to the ground before her. 

“ Come on, Watcher. I know we haven’t met yet but you don’t have to be so protective of me yet.” Shade joked as she approached the desk. Another bullet pierced the building, just barely missing her head. Her pupils shrunk in surprise, quickly falling silent as she froze for a moment. 

“ I said get your objective and leave. The light shows that angel did caught the attention of the whole camp. There won’t be any reinforcements though. Guardian is serving as a diversion at a nearby bridge.” Watcher explained as he took aim from a distant hill at the units moving in the camp. Shade grabbed the most important document she could see, placing it under her trench coat before dashing outside. 

As shade made it outside she was forced to take cover from a shower of bullets directed towards her. The soldiers of the camp had her pinned down, not letting up the barrage of gunfire on the steel crate she found herself behind. Though her heart was beating rapidly she took a deep breath, slowing it down so she could focus. 

She put her silent pistol away and pulled out her two revolvers. Both looked twisted and warped with demonic symbols edged into the end of the barrels of both revolvers. The symbols started to glow red as she held the grips, giving off a slight warmth. The red calm glow remained, linking the symbols together to create what seemed like a glyph on the end of the barrel. 

“ Showtime, watcher. Let’s see gets more kills!” Shade shouted over the chaos, knowing he would hear her through her earpiece. With those words spoken she moved off the crate, turning around and aiming at it. She pulled the triggers yet it didn’t look like a bullet left the guns. 

The bullets shot forth, through small portals at the end of the barrels of the revolvers and out of small demonic portals that formed at the other side of the crate. Both shots hit one of the soldiers, slaying them and causing the rest to pause in surprise. Before they could realize what happened another fell to a shot from watcher. 

The gunfight continued for two minutes, each side trading shots, yet the units of the camp slowly fell in numbers. Shade paused for a moment, noticing a new enemy punch out of the crate she had hidden behind. Worry filled her mind as watcher shot at it, seeing his bullets fail to break through the person's skin. 

The monster was a demon, larger than most others in the camp. It growled like a beast, holding a twisted Gatling gun. The barrels started to spin as it aimed it towards shade. Before she could even dash for cover the beast slammed it's overhand on the ground, causing flames to fire forth in two streaks. The flames cut off and direction she could choose to run. 

“ Shade! I’m here to protect you and be the guardian angel in your time of need!” a voice called out on Shade's headpiece. A moment later something crashed down directly behind her, causing smoke to raise and cover shade and what it was. The beast fired the Gatling gun into the smoke, stopping once it figured they were dead. 

As the smoke cleared wings, covered in armour could be seen. The flapped out, pushing the remaining smoke away and revealing Shade was safe. Behind her was the woman the wings belonged to, towering in size compared to her. A wide smile rested on the angelic angel's face as her orange hair stood out. 

“ Guardian! You're supposed to be distracting soldiers at the bridge.” Watcher spoke in annoyance before hearing a laugh in return. Guardian moved in front of Shade, walking calmly towards the beast. It unleashed a volley of bullets at her, only to be deflected by her wings. 

“ Yeah… about that. I kind of, sort if… blew up the bridge. On the bright side, we have time before they get here. On the downside, I was so worried for you two when I was distracting them at the bridge. Now… time to deal with this big boy. ” Guardian replied, her teeth gritting near the end of her words as she reached the demonic monster. 

She clenched her fist, uppercutting after ducking its swing with the battling gun. She followed it up by grabbing the weapon, ripping it apart from it's merged arm. As it screamed in pain and agony she shoved the barrel down its mouth and fired, slaying it with ease. 

“ … I still took down the most. That said we need to get out of here now.” Shade spoke, turning to look towards the exit of the camp. Guardian gripped the battling gun with one hand, pulling out of the beast and walking over to shade. She placed her hand on the demon's head, messing up her hair playfully before wrapping her arm around her. Shade was taken by surprised she was scooped up by the giant. 

“ Aww, don’t you fear one bit, my little friend. Allow me to lend a hand.” Guardian simply said with a Giggle. Her wings stretched out and with a single motion they shot up in the sky. Watcher watched, placing his sniper away and moving from his position. What seemed like a successful infiltration and extraction only served to announce their presence in the region. 

Far off on the side of a snowy mountain, overlooking a vast city in snow, a meeting was being held. Those working at the hotel stayed away from the room, fearing their life if someone mistook them for trying to listen in. Even from the reception desk, however, the screams of a man could be heard from the room. 

“ So to recap… it seems the rebels have gained more confidence. A camp at the edge of the borders of my zone was taken out. Seemed to be done by a demon, an angel and an unknown third person.” A voice spoke with an annoyed, tired tone. The person leaned back in her chair as her long trench coat rested over it. Her cappuccino skin was clear to see. She had short dark brown hair with a curly, yet messy hairstyle. She had a chest plate of steel for protection with a simple shirt underneath for comfort. Her brown military pants and boots rested on the table as she leaned back in her chair, reading the report one survivor could recall. 

“ Kara Takagata, the portal demon. Alison Wonder, the angelic tower. Jackson Straightbow, the Lone wolf sniper. And finally, Johnathon Jade, an upcoming leader. Too bad his first mission is his last. Oh, I’m so happy! I was wondering how long they would take.” A voice spoke from the front of the table. The woman that said it was the same one who was performing what seemed like surgery on a male demon, strapped to a chair. 

She wore a long lab coat with red stripes. Her posture was constantly bouncy on her boots as she stood over the man. Her hair hung down as her blue, joyful eyes looked at her equipment through her glasses. She spun a scalp in her hand with fingerless gloves before moving it towards the poodle demon's eye. 

“ Wait… you know them, boss?” Laverna asked as she looked away from what her boss would call entertainment while almost everyone else would call it torture. A laugh left the boss' mouth to the question, sounding somewhat condescending as if it should have been obvious. 

“ Well, duh. I am the one who handpicked them and used our moles in America to ensure they were picked for the mission to take us down. Wait! You don’t realize why I did it?” The boss asked as she moved away from the body of the man, throwing the eyeball she took out up and down in her hand. She moved towards the window of the room, feeling a gun pressing against the back of her head. 

“ Oh! So you're making your move now to try and take over Kevin? “ The boss asked as one of the other leaders under her held the gun to her head. He was the demon of drug transportation. His horns arched back, practically making a demonic halo. He wore a clean suit and was known for his un-missing aim. 

“ Sorry ‘boss’ but your times up. So call me boss and I think I’ll refer to you as your actual name, amber.” Kevin taunted, yet only heard amber laugh. She had no intention of losing her position as the boss and knew he would bring the cartel to ruin in a full way if he took over. 

“ Goodbye, Kevin. You're no longer needed. In fact, I did find a replacement for you about a week ago. Thanks for standing on the X though” Amber added with a slight musical taunt as she finished. Kevin glanced down to see the X he stood on. At that moment he was distracted the roof above him gave way. A fridge broke through, crashing down on to Kevin. On instinct, he stumbled back to dodge the trap. His foot stepped on the eyeball amber took out of the demon, dropping it when no one watched. Kevin slipped bashing his head off the table. 

“ Arthur would you kindly tell them why I picked the group to try and beat us?” amber calmly spoke as she walked past the fridge, stabbing her scalp into Kevin’s neck and thrusting it up to kill him. She stood above the body, looking down. A wide smile rested on her face with thoughts of what was to come. The enjoyment of her plans filled her mind as she heard her right hand tell them why she brought danger into the fold.


End file.
